Return of the Sweetest Dream
by MistressXofXCastleXOblivion
Summary: Takes place five years after Rini returns to the future, she has been fighting crime as the new sailor moon with her own sailor scouts, the Amazon Quadrant. She is now 18 years old and currently thinking about her true love, Helios...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: I didn't tell you about my Dreams_

_This takes place five years after Rini returns to the future; she has been fighting crime with her own sailor scouts, the Amazon Quadrant. Rini is now 18 years old, and she has finally grown into a beautiful young lady, even more beautiful than her mother. Rini is currently sitting on the roof of the Crystal Tokyo Palace thinking about Helios._

_Rini's POV_

I'm sitting on the roof of the palace just watching how the stars sparkle, they sparkle with a golden glimmer almost like Helios' eyes. I wish he would return so I could tell him about my dreams, that way he would know that my dream is to be with him always. I guess he's waiting for something, but what? I've come of age, so why doesn't he come back to me?

_As Rini stares out over the city that is Crystal Tokyo she starts to sing a melody reminding her of when she met Helios for the first time…_

_Here in the night I know I'm not alone_

_I feel you near me when I close my eyes_

_Just like a sweet dream, your love is with me_

_Even if you are a million miles away_

_Here in the darkness you are my candle light_

_Your smile brings warmth when it snows_

_When I am lonely your voice surrounds me_

_And I always want to be sheltered by your love_

"_Repeat once"_

_I know that love is in my heart_

_Even though it seems that we are worlds apart_

_I feel you're always always with me, wherever I go_

_And yes you'll always be right here in my heart_

_Tears fall from Rini's eyes as she watches happy couples in the night, smiling and laughing._

_Overlooking this lonesome town_

_There's smiling people laughing with laced fingers_

_Embracing the pain, a shiny tear falls_

_I never realized how lonely I have been_

_I still remember all your gentle hugs_

_I wish I could have experience now_

_And maybe this time we will not let go_

_I'll wait forever for that fateful day to come_

"_Repeat twice"_

_I know that love is in my heart_

_Even though it seems that we are worlds apart_

_I feel you're always always with me, wherever I go_

_And yes you'll always be right here in my heart_

_Rini pauses as she watches a shooting star fly across the night sky…_

_Oh I wish that I could see you now_

_There's only you inside of my heart_

_I can feel your love…_

"_Repeat once"_

_I know that love is in my heart_

_Even though it seems that we are worlds apart_

_I feel you're always always with me, wherever I go_

_And yes you'll always be right here in my heart_

_Yes you'll always be_

_Right here in my heart…._

_You'll always be here Helios…_

_Rini's POV_

I love you Helios and I'll wait for you forever if I need to.

_Little did Rini know, that she would be seeing Helios sooner than she thought._

_With the King and Queen:_

_Queen Neo Serenity's POV_

Rini has come of age and now it is time for her to marry a suitable bachelor,_ (she speaks to a man in a white hooded cloak)_which means it is now time for you to visit our daughters dreams to learn who she desires most in her dreams Helios.

Helios POV

I will do as you wish your majesties. (_He thought of his maiden and secretly wished it was he that she desired, but how could his maiden desire him when he deserted her over 5 years ago? Helios sighs and his heart breaks a little when he thinks his maiden desires another) _

_The Queen and King smile smugly knowing that Rini still desires Helios and are just trying to get Helios to visit her dreams to see that, so that they will finally admit their love for one another. The king and Queen adore Helios and think that he will make a great husband for Rini and a magnificent future King at that. As Helios exits the throne room they double over in laughter._

_With Helios:_

_Helios watches his maiden through her open window as she sleeps. _How beautiful she has gotten, she's finally fulfilled her dream of becoming a lady. _He smiles as he gets ready to enter her dreams, dreading on the inside of seeing that whoever she desires is not he but someone else. He takes a deep breath and enters her dreams with a flash of golden light…._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so SORRY you guys!!! Please don't kill me! I just moved into a new college and I have been adjusting to life up here with 18 credits and all. Again sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try updating sooner, I've just been really busy. I don't own the song or the characters of sailor moon!

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away! _

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng, --  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea  
Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart, --  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me! _

_There she was where it all started, the black forest where she first met Helios. She looked up as stars started falling down all around her with the moon shining down, she looked so beautiful with her princess dress on. Rini smiled at the beautiful night and started to dance, she looked as though she were flying. White feathers floated around her as she twirled around and around and then all of a sudden she sprouted angel wings. She stopped and gaped at her lovely appendages just like she did the first time she grew wings, that night she got to fly by Helios's side rather than ride on his back. As she remembered that night she smiled to herself and said: _"Oh Helios I wish I could fly with you again, except this time I never want to leave your side." _She then grew very sad thinking it was impossible for them to be together, a tear falls from her eye into the river, her image becoming distorted in the ripples. Helios watches from a far waiting for the right moment to appear to her. He admires her beauty and wishes he could kiss her petal soft lips once again. He grows sad when he sees his little maiden shed a tear. Finally, deciding it was time, Helios steps onto the island where Rini first discovered him as Pegasus and anxiously waits for her to look up. As he waits he grows enormous white wings even lovelier than Rini's. _

_Hearing rustling of feathers, Rini looks up and gasps as her heart grows warmer at the site. There before her was a lovely young man with hair white as snow, skin pale as moonlight, eyes brighter than any star in the heavens and wings that would put any angel to shame. As Rini looked into those warm golden eyes she knew who it was, it was Helios! She had almost mistaken him for an angel. As Rini stared into her true love's eyes tears came to her eyes. _Oh Helios! You came back like you promised! I'm so happy to see you, said Rini as she rushed into her arms. Oh my maiden I told you I would come back to you someday, said Helios I know but, it's just been such a long time and I've longed to see you and….Oh Helios! I love you so much and I don't ever want to leave your side! _Helios felt so overjoyed when he heard his maiden say I love you, how he's longed to hear those words from her. Helios lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. _I love you too maiden, and I want to share my dreams with you maiden. _Helios takes her to the crystal lake and moves his hand across the water, the water begins to glow and images start to appear. There in the water is Crystal Tokyo and a wedding is being held, there are red roses everywhere while the ceremony is bathed in moonlight. At the archway stands Helios in a white tuxedo with a light blue flowing cap, he is beaming with joy staring at the end of the aisle. At the end of the aisle is Rini in a beautiful white wedding dress with a tight bodice embroidered with rhinestones and roses that cinches at the waist and flows into a full skirt with a long train. Her Hair is done in a romantic updo with roses interlaced in the curls and a long veil is attached underneath. She is practically glowing looking into her true love's eyes, as the ceremony commences neither of the lovers took their eyes off one another, when they heard the priest say, "You may kiss the bride" Helios embraces Rini and their kiss lasts for quite a while until the wedding march starts to play. Helios takes Rini by the hand and runs down the aisle as their friends and family throw rose petals at them, they run to Helio's noble stead Pegasus and take off. When the dream sequence ends Rini is overwhelmed with tears of joy. Helios kisses Rini with great passion and gets down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring shaped like a rose with crescent moons encrusted on the band. _Oh my maiden, you are a beautiful dreamer and you have captured my heart from the first time we met. I always want to be by your side and help you rule. I love you my maiden, Will you marry me? _Rini stared at Helios with tears running from her eyes and jumped into Helios' arms. _Yes Helios my love I will marry you! _Helios feeling like the luckiest man in the entire universe kissed his maiden with all of his passion. They kissed like that for quite a while before the need for air was essential. _Should we go announce our engagement to the King and Queen? Said Helios Yes let's go tell mom and dad we're getting married! Said Rini _The two leave the dream world to find themselves back in Rini's bedroom, Rini runs down the hall with Helios in tow and starts banging on the bedroom of the King and Queen. _Mom! Dad! Wake up! You'll never guess what has happened to me! _The door opens revealing a very sleepy King and Queen. _What is it Rini? Said Queen Neo Serenity with a yawn Mom! Dad! I'm engaged to be married to Helios! Says Rini showing her mom and dad the beautiful ring Helios gave her._ King Endymion and Neo Queen Serentiy look at each other with a knowing smile. _That's wonderful my darling! You've finally found your prince charming….

Telling the senshi and announcing the engagement to the Kingdom should be next, as well as planning the wedding.


End file.
